Issei Matsu
'Issei Matsu '(いっせい まつ, Issei Matsu) is a member of a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters known as 'The Jury'. He is the 11th and youngest member of the group, and took the place of Eiichi after they left. Issei's alias is 'Blythe'. Appearance Issei is a short teenage boy with a slim body and rather pale skin, due to rarely going outside. He has pink hair that lands just a bit below his shoulders, which is styled in a hime haircut with two large braids tied with small cyan bows. His fringe covers his eyes, and as such when he goes out he sometimes has difficulty seeing where he's walking. His eyes are dark purple, yet are rarely seen. Issei wears a raspberry purple dress shirt under a dark gray 3-button vest along with dark grey dress pants and boots. When he doesn't plan on going out, instead of getting dressed into this usual attire, he often just lazes about in pyjamas instead. Personality As the youngest member of The Jury, Issei can seem hotheaded at times, or sometimes even stubborn, despite often staying inside for most missions. Being skilled with technology, coming from a family of traditionally Hacker Hunters, he often stays at their base of operations working behind the scenes to make sure that their missions go smoothly. He as been described as a young scientist, spending a lot of his free time tinkering with technology and trying to create new devices for them to use. While keeping a strict watch over everything during missions, acting quite militaristic in his commands, he is almost the opposite otherwise. As his alias hints to, Issei is rather carefree when not otherwise tinkering, instead lazing about in pyjamas and listening to music. He enjoys hobbies that require no effort at all, such as star gazing or bird watching, enjoying the simplicity and calm of sitting outside and just witnessing everything go on by. Because of this, he's sometimes been called an airhead. Background As with most members of The Jury, not much is known about Issei's past, save for some small information. What is known is that he comes from a family of Hacker Hunters the Republic of Vrane, yet decided to become a Blacklist Hunter instead. Becoming a Hunter at 15, after showing some potential he was admitted into the group of Blacklist Hunters known as 'The Jury' at 16, as they were eager to replace the gap in their group left by one of their members, Eiichi, leaving. Plot Hallow Crew Arc When Eiichi calls Nokomis on Chrono's phone, he hopes for no answer, yet instead Issei picks up. They talk for a minute or two, but when Issei realises something's going on, he hangs up. After discovering Eiichi's true identity, he is briefly mentioned by one of the members of the Hallow Crew by his alias 'Blythe', along with some of his teammates alias'. It is assumed that, along with all other current members of The Jury, his real name is unknown to people outside the group. Equipment '''Headset: '''The standard in The Jury is that all members must have an earpiece on them at all times when on missions. However, because he is usually back at base on missions, he instead wears a more comfortable headset. '''Computers: '''Despite obviously not being very portable, he is always on his computers during missions, watching over the other Hunters using various devices to help guide and assist them to victory. Abilities & Powers As a member of The Jury, Issei must have enough skill to have caught the attention of The Jury after becoming a Hunter. However, due to his young age, it is apparent that he likely doesn't have much experience in actual combat, and they most likely invited him into the group because of his knowledge with computers and technology in general. '''Intellect: '''Not being much use in actual combat, Issei is instead gifted in his understanding of technology. Despite not knowing much about strategy, his overview of missions using drones and other hacks and devices prove invaluable in scoping out areas for missions, or alerting other members of The Jury to danger they may otherwise be unaware of. Because of all this, despite his seemingly small role in the group, there will be times that could have lead to the groups death if it weren't for Issei's surveillance. '''Expert in Stealth: '''Although rarely going out, Issei has been heavily trained in multiple areas of stealth, from how to hide in plain sight, down to sneaking around without being caught. He often has to survey criminal hideouts with his drones, or by hacking into devices around the area, and as such is also experienced in hacking without being noticed, and flying small drones without being seen. Coupled with all the tactics used by his teammates in The Jury, which he sees when watching over missions, Issei has witnessed first hand how stealth should be carried out correctly, and as such, would be able to pull it off well himself. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * His alias, Blythe, is an Old English name meaning 'carefree' * Issei is the youngest member of The Jury, and as such has the least experience